Lincoln and the Princes of Daedra
by Cheeky Nando
Summary: Lincoln and his best friend Clyde must do a book report in order to win a grade-wide competition, at first, their spirits were crushed due to the local library lacking any of the books they wanted to write about, that was until the Librarian herself gave them a book that was more than meets the Eye...


_First Story on here, wish me luck!_

 _I don't own anything lol_

 _Chapter 1_

* * *

The public town library wasn't its usual self-today, it wasn't serene and quiet, tranquil and silent, as most libraries are supposed to be, but rather, it was bustling and vibrant, noisy and loud, with many children from the local elementary school sprawling and rushing to check-out books.

While the Librarian was a little bit peeved from the sudden rise in volume, she was very appreciative in the fact that was so many children that were interested in reading.

But a question crept on the Librarian's mind as she helped a small group of boy students check-out several superhero comics.

"I have never gotten so many readers in this library before, is there an event at school or something like that?" She asked as she scanned the comic various barcodes, effectively clearing them for outside reading.

"Well, everyone in the fifth grade has a book report Competition, we have to read a book and write about it, whoever has the best essay will get free tickets to Dairy-World!" One of the boy responds enthusiastically, the Librarian somewhat frowned from such words, at least they were reading, being bribed to read, but reading nonetheless.

"Good luck with that then, but are you kids sure that a comic book will warrant a sufficient essay?" The Librarian questioned as she glanced at the cover of one comic book, it displayed a leotard-wearing overly muscular hero fighting a giant robot, the Librarian doubted that the comic will even have a full paragraph of wholehearted dialogue.

"Of course it will! Me and my friends are great writers!" The boy said confidently as he left the Library after they grabbed their checked-out books, the Librarian sighed deeply.

"Those comics will melt those kid's brains someday, it's like Television in Biblio form." The Librarian wallowed with a huffed slump of her aged shoulders, amidst the chaos of students frantically searching for easy and enjoyable books to read and write about, the Elderly Librarian spotted a pair of young boys, both sitting at a table, their shoulders were slumped, their eyes flashed several instances of disappointment.

It was enough for the Librarian to get out of her station, leaving a long line of students to wait for their books to be checked-out.

"What are we going to Clyde? All the Ace Savvy books have been taken...How are we going to do the book report now?" Lincoln lamented somberly as he slumped against the table, Clyde, Lincoln's best friend, on the other hand, was a bit more optimistic than his white-haired friend.

"Don't give up Lincoln! Maybe we should just read something that's a bit more difficult?" Clyde suggested, Lincoln's lack of an answer implied a decline to such a request from his best friend.

"But the book report is due next Friday! We need something that would take up all of our time reading the thing!" Lincoln finally said with a raised voice, irking his best friend.

"And most books are boring..." Lincoln added with a light whisper.

"Hey, I'm just making suggestions Lincoln, maybe it's time to finally branch out and reading something that isn't full of pictures..." Clyde continued to reason with Lincoln who simply wanted to slack off.

"I may have something for you two." The Librarian finally spoke, her voice being but understandable, earning the attention of the two boys, they gave the wizened librarian looks of confusion, they weren't particularly fond of an elderly woman instructing them on what to read, for they would most likely recommend something that was like a dictionary in length, and a romance novel in terms of sappiness.

"Just follow me to one of the corners of my library, you two seem more than willing to take on a reading challenge, and I have a book that is absolutely deepened with such." The Librarian said with a hint of slyness in her voice as she beckoned the two kids to follow her, Clyde was quite ecstatic but Lincoln, on the other hand, followed his best friend with a slight pout on his face, not expecting much from the Librarian to lend them a book that will pique his interest.

Lincoln and Clyde entered into another part of the Library, while it was still part of the main building, it still barren and distant compared to the rest of the library, it was filled with spider-webs and untouched dust-dipped books, they were almost ancient by looks and design, while Clyde was enthralled, Lincoln was bored out of his mind.

"This room is for advanced readers only, I prefer having the more kiddy books out there in the public." The Librarian inquired to the pair as she strolled over to a large and towering bookcase.

"I mean, we need something that won't take us a long time to finish though…" Lincoln tried to fish out an easy read despite being in a collection of books that were more thicker than phone book.

"I have the perfect choice for you two, I promise that it'll be an easy read...And an interesting read!" The Old Librarian smiled before she took some time contemplating on the perfect book for the pair.

She hummed a soft melodious tone as she traced her bony finger through a whole row of books, slowly tracing each and every single one of them until she reached the last book of the row.

"Ah...This is perfect…" The Librarian said to herself with a little smile on her face, with careful hands, she pulled out the book out of its abode.

"Here you are you two, I only have one copy of this special book and I really suggest just sharing this book day-by-day, this book is a little more…'Different'." The Librarian said with a sly and light snicker, causing Lincoln to glance at the librarian with a look of suspicion.

The Librarian handed the two young boys the book, Clyde and even Lincoln gazed upon the book with an impressed face.

The book was not like the others, the pages were yellowed and browned from age, the cover depicted multiple shadowed beings based upon an onyx black background, shadows of horned and armored humanoids with the only thing that was truly indecipherable about them was that their eyes glowed with auras of various colors, ranging from ruby red to smog green.

The Book was clasped together by the use of three small but rusted chains, keeping the black book's loose pages from spilling out and on the back of the book was a carved

"You see you two, you can explore a whole new world by just opening to the first page of a book." The Librarian said with a smile on her face as she ushered the two boys out of the secluded part of the library, the two boys were still intrigued by the ancient book, it must be at least several decades old, based on the crusty pages and layer of dust the book had.

"So...You want to read this now or later Lincoln? I hope the teachers won't give us flak if we're going to make a book report out of the same book." Clyde wondered as Lincoln held the book in his hands.

"Eh...I don't buy that old lady's pitch, let's just read it later at my house, sounds good?" Lincoln suggested.

"Sounds good Lincoln, I'll see you later!" Clyde said his goodbye as the two boys parted ways, with Lincoln bearing the black-tinted book in his hands, he eyed it with a tinge of doubt.

"I hope you're as interesting as that weirdo Librarian says your are..." Lincoln hoped as he patted the cover of the book.

As Lincoln Loud left home, the Librarian was relaxing as she was finally done with checking-out all of the students books.

"Lets see those two twerps would really like the book that I just gave them..." The Libarian said with a shrewd smile on her face.


End file.
